reconquista
by kerupin9
Summary: que hara midori cuando cierto pelirrojo empieze a salir con cierto albino?ya pesimo summary, es mi primer fic asi que denle una opurtunidad!se acepta...de todo


**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fanfic , jamás había escrito nada de nada(excepto en el colegio)bueno espero que les guste, se que tal vez no este muy bien redactado, así que se aceptan tomatazos, bazucas, zapallasos, y lo que sea. A una aclaración aquí los personajes están ya en 1ero de preparatoria y la letra cursiva es de pensamiento. Bueno eso.**

**Disclaimer:** inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level5

Capitulo 1: ''Observar e Investigar''

Clase de fisica. En la sala 1-c donde se realizaba esta maravillosa y entretenida clase, había un chico de largos y verdes cabellos disfrutando esta clase en toda su plenitud, en un estado de inconsciencia y descanso conocido como: dormir.

Si, esta clase cumplió lo que muchos no habrían logrado en siglos, dejar sosegado al pequeño helado, lo que se corto con el llamado divino de despertarse y darse cuenta que había un trabajo en parejas con fecha de entrega para después del festival escolar, que estaban en tiempo de organización(1), y que le había tocado con un extraño.

Un completo extraño.

Del cual solo sabia que eran compañeros y su nombre:

Hotatsu Ryonosuke

Midorikawa vio como el chico se le acercaba. Tenía cabello color verde oscuro, casi negro, liso con una chasquilla recta, tomado en una trenza maría hasta la nuca, desde donde el pelo quedaba suelto. Dejando de lado el pelo, tenía piel blanca, ojos negros, y rasgos finos.

-que te ha sucedido que has dormido tanto?-le pregunto como si nada.

-bueno…es que la clase estaba muy aburrida-dijo el ex-merenge un poco inseguro y atónito, por obvias razones ¿!desde cuando existía gente tan segura? ¡-discúlpame-

- no te preocupes, gracias a eso en este rato subí 2 niveles en mi videojuego-dijo el chico emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos.

El cabeza de dulce lima quedo atónito e…impresionado?lo que se acabo altiro, para preguntar: y que juegas?

Luego de eso ambos pelilargos olvidaron que se habían conocido hace...1 ½ minutos. Tanto es así que pasaron juntos prácticamente todo el día, hasta que el peli oscuro el cual no era un ermitaño viciado pregunto:

-nee... midori-kun tu no eras muy unido a Kiyama-san?

-sip...pero últimamente el ha estado mas unido a Fubuki- respondió el chico cortante

-eh? El gemelo salmon, ¿Qué no era novio de Someoka-san de nuestra clase?

-estoy hablando de Shiro-le aclaro Midorikawa con una gota en la cabeza.

Estaban en la salida de la escuela y en ese instante vieron como salía cierto pelirrojo llamando la particular atención del chico helado, lo cual no paso desapercibido…

-Midori-kun porque no le preguntas a Kiyama-san si quiere ir contigo a algún lugar-En menos de un segundo el cabeza de manzana verde iba en dirección al ya nombrado, parando en seco al ver como este se iba con cierto peli plateado.

Midorikawa/././././Sintió como llegaba un fuerte impulso desde su espalda, y este decía:

-compañero tenemos una misión ''investigar y observar'' a esa pareja – dijo Ryonosuke decididamente y apoyándose en el hombro del otro ''agente''.

-demo…suke-kun-murmuro indeciso el peli verde claro – esto no es correcto es su cita

-te gusta ese chico ¿verdad?-el manzana verde maduro mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz- además solo vamos a ''observar e investigar''-

La manzana asintió

-entonces ikou ze ¡

-hai!- le siguió su ''compañero de aventuras''

Ambos ojinegros fueron a su destino, dejándolo todo incluyendo a….Endou:

-are? Y Midorikawa-san-pregunto extrañado un chico de banda naranja, pero para su mala suerte le llego como respuesta un tsunami boost y muchas disculpas de parte del surfista.

/././:/:/:%%%%/::::

El objetivo avanza 6 cuadras, luego toma un bus y se ubica al frente de una heladería, parecen ver el menú, el objetivo se moviliza para entrar a… ¿el cine?...continuemos, va hacia uno de los operadores del servicio, específicamente un ''vendedor de boletos'' y…

-suke-kun-

-si?-

-llevas hablando así desde que salimos de la escuela, así que...CALLATE!-dijo furioso el peli verde y con llamas en los ojos. Estaban detrás de lo que parecía ser una planta de decoración, desde donde podían ver como el objetivo se movilizaba hacia una de las salas, que decía: ''Jamás te alejare''? …. bueno parecía una película tipo ¿adulto, dramático? (ultra dramático por cierto).Los agentes continuaron sin saber lo que los esperaría.

Mientras en otro lugar la práctica de soccer a la que no habían asistido ni el chico nieve, ni los ex-alien, llegaba a su fin. La verdad había durado bastante poco porque muchos habían faltado por trabajos que tenían para después del festival , para que no se juntara con las actividades de este….en fin cuando ya se habían ido todos cierto cabeza de balón se dirigía a los vestidores. Había olvidado parte de su uniforme de escuela, pero no iba concentrado exactamente en eso, si no que en su mejor amigo y defensa: Kazemaru. Para mala suerte del pelilargo, esa mañana había decidido confesarse con nefastos resultados, algo que intento ocultar con una sínica sonrisa, imposible de borrar, como si fuera por inyectarse botox, y con una falsa risa llena de tristeza. Prácticamente no se dio cuenta cuando entro a los vestidores y se encontró con el dicho atleta, estaba cabizbajo, sentado en un banco, solo.

-Kazemaru...

-Endou... que haces aquí?-dijo levantando la mirada

-olvide algo

-ah...

-Kazemaru... no es necesario que simules. No enfrente mío- dijo el castaño muy serio

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo el ex-corredor, con una de sus cínicas sonrisas-de verdad no te preo...-

-pero..Kazemaru

-Endo de verdad estoy en las mejores condiciones

-…-

- de verdad no se de que te preocupas. Si estoy bien-…-jajajajajajajajaj-el peli azulado siguió con una falsa risa

-demo..estas..kaze..maru…-El portero intento hablar pero cada vez que lo intentaba la risa sonaba más y más fuerte

-YAMETE!-el samurái azulado lo miro impresionado y bajo la mirada. El peli castaño en raras ocasiones se comportaba así.

-lo siento-musito

Endou sonrió, había logrado convencer a su amigo. Se sentó junto a el y dijo

- sabes es bueno que te hayas confesado-El chico lo miro impresionado-con eso cerraste esperanzas y una puerta- siguió- pero eso te permitió abrirte paso a muchas puertas por abrirse que no podías ver-

Kazemaru sonrió ligeramente y bajo la mirada-si…pero duele-

Endou abrazo protectoramente a su amigo, apoyando la cabeza de este en el. Unas lágrimas cristalinas se comenzaron a derramar. Una muestra de lo que seria en unos segundos más.

/:/:/:/:/…/

En medio de la película, suke-kun vio las siluetas de sus ''objetivos'' moverse, por lo que rápidamente despertó a su compañero. Les siguieron cuidadosamente hasta la entrada del baño, momento en que se libero algo equivalente a…

-¡no puede ser! ¡Suke-kun han entrado a un baño!-dijo histérico Midorikawa removiendo al perplejo peli oscuro

-aha…?-logro responder el chico confundido

-jamás creí que llegaran a ese nivel tan rápido…!Shirou! Hiroto!-continúo con cascaditas en los ojos-

-Midorikawa…

-no puede ser no puede ser…-se decía el mediocampista arrodillado en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, casi apuñalándose mentalmente.

-…..DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?-''pregunto'' suke-kun con confusión máxima y un poco de miedo

-que acaso no te das cuenta de las intenciones detrás de ir al baño con otra persona!-

-claramente no-

…

…

…

…

…..

-MIDORIKAWA ES UN LUGAR PUBLICO!-grito finalmente-QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!

-demo…el baño tiene cubículos individuales…y...y fueron al baño juntos…para que irían al baño juntos-dijo ahora frustrado el peli verde haciendo circulitos con sus dedos

-Midorikawa…SE RACIONAL

-a que te refieres con eso!

-si vieras al emo y al cabeza de piña entrar al baño juntos, ¿que pensarías?-intento hacerlo reaccionar el

chico alisado de queratina, pero para su sorpresa el ex capitán de tormenta Géminis empezó a susurrar...

-no...bueno...no Kazemaru no podría…-el cabeza de manzana verde estaba en una difícil situación…una batalla mental.

- -.-U…de verdad que crees que este pasando haya adentro?-dijo el chasquilla recta sarcástico

-…SHIRO! HIROTO! NOO LO HAGAN AUN ES MUY PRONTO!

-ZAP!-BAKA-el ex-alien recibió un fuerte tape en la cabeza acallando sus gritos para concentrarse en su compañero.

Mientras ambos pelilargos ''concordaban sus opiniones'', un peli crema y un peli rosa estaban sentados en una habitación, en un incomodo silencio. Habían decidido juntarse, ya que ninguno tenía nada que hacer, pero para su desgracia habían olvidado que no se hablaban en meses. Ahora si lo recordaban.

-Someoka…-..-que ha pasado con Atsuya?- dijo Goenji intentando cortar ese incomodo silencio que lo estaba desesperando.

-no tengo idea le pregunte, pero...-

-se terminaron peleando-termino el delantero de fuego. Otro silencio

-y Fubuki que tenia que hacer?-pregunto Someoka intentando cambiar de tema y a la vez conversar

-salió con Hiroto

-no me extraña últimamente han estado muy unidos-….

Al recordar al ex bipolar, a Goenji le dieron ganas de preguntarle tantas cosas a Someoka respecto a los comienzos de su relación con Atsuya, pero...no

-oye Someoka-…..-si?-

/::::::/:/:7.u

Luego de salir del cine se dedicaron a vagar por los alrededores hasta llegar a un parque. Ambos espías descansaron detrás de un arbusto, observando a Hiroto y a Fubuki, claro.

La inocente pareja ignorando que los observaban y estudiaban se dedicaron a darle comida a los peces de la fuente. El ex capitán de génesis le mostraba al peli plateado como hacer para alborotar los peces y hacer que se pelearan por la comida. Pero esta escena fue llevada a niveles mas altos por no veía que le estuviera enseñando, sino que un sobre acercamiento, con intenciones de liberar ''publica'' e ''inocentemente'' su ''energía'' y ''amor''.Eso era…inexequible.

Midorikawa -no puedo tolerar es...est...to…-

Suke-kun -eh?

Hiroto estaba tranquilamente con Fubuki, cuando una lluvia de unos frutos (una mezcla entre guindas y ciruelasXD)….sin nombre, les ataco. El pelirrojo instintivamente protegio a su ''querido amigo'' de la lluvia, para la impresión y rubor de este, pues lo había cubierto con su espalda, quedando sus rostros un ''poco'' mas cerca de lo normal. Al terminar esta siguieron en lo suyo.

MIENTRAS…

El chico de pelo trenzado ahora si que estaba en una difícil situación. Porqué rayos Hiroto tenia que proteger a Fubuki!

-Hotatsu-MIDORIKAWA ESCUPE ESO!

-midori-hmm!-(NO!)- La siguiente escena era Ryonosuke estrujando el estomago del peli verde que estaba sobre el para que escupiera…

-MIDORI NO SABES QUE DAÑO TE PUEDE PROVOCAR ESO!

-hpmhpmmmhpmmmhpmmhpmhpmhpmm-(esa es la idea!)

-MIDORIKAWA ESCUPE ESO Y TE COMPRO UN HELADO!

-hpmmmhpmhpmmm-(NO LO HARE!)-musitaba el heladito con cascaditas en los ojos. Lo que sentía por el pelirrojo era una gran influencia.

-Kido?

-Sakuma...cuanto tiempo...

-discúlpame…he tenido muchos deberes con la escuela y el equipo…aunque gracias a eso hemos logrado perfeccionar muchas técnicas

-si?-el de googles sonrió tiernamente-Sakuma estas ocupado en algo ahora?

-la verdad…

-SAKUMA CORTA EL CELULAR!-se escucho una voz proveniente del otro lado de la línea

-_are?_

_-_estoy a punto de terminar-le respondió el uniojo (¿?)

-CORTA YA QUE HAY QUE HACER EL TRABAJO PARA EL VIEJO DE BIOLOGIA

-FUDOU SE ESCUCHA TODO!-…..-perdón Kido tengo que hacer un trabajo en pareja-

Después de eso se despidieron y se corto la llamada. El de rastas apretó un puño, hace tiempo que su novio se veía continuamente con Fudou…..se dirigió a su televisor y lo encendió, sabiendo que la atención que le iba a prestar iba a ser nula.

Y por supuesto mucho menos se iba a poner a pensar que en algún lugar de la tierra muy separado de el había una gran fuente de celos proveniente de cierto caballo verde, sentado con un helado en el parque. Luego de sentarse el peli verde había comenzado a mirar con insuperable ira a la pareja que comía helado al frente suyo. Si no fuera por que no tenia nada a mano y su helado no era una opción, hubiera intervenido cuando probaron el helado del otro, o cuando el albino le limpio la mejilla al llama caída, o cuando también este le mancho la nariz al otro para jugar, provocando la dulce risa de ambos. Si, si no fuera porque decidió sentarse en un banco para comer su helado, con el completo apoyo de suke-kun, si no fuera porque estaba comiendo su helado…si, si no fuera por el milagroso helado los amigos estarían en grabe peligro. Pero esta barrera se acabo al subir al tren del parque.

-bien suke-kun -dijo el dulce de lima observando desde la entrada al tren, faltando 15 minutos para la partida de este-llego el momento.

-midori-kun detente si sigues así vas a terminar matando a ambos. Controla tus impulsos-dijo el pelo trenzado, remeciendo al otro, de una manera bastante convincente

-demo…

-no midori, contrólate, yo te guiare por el camino de la luz y la sabiduría….-PLAF!.. eso era un globo reventándose?

…

Fubuki disfrutaba de su tarde con Hiroto. Era todo tranquilo y cálido, con dulces voces...

-HOLA!-una voz de nariz tapada y una cara pálida con afro se presentaron ante Fubuki

-are?

-oye no ves que despiertas al chico?-otra voz del mismo tipo junto una flor-nariz y sombrero se presento.

-pero si esta despierto, verdad que no te he molestado?-El delantero de hielo miro a un atónito pelirrojo. Ese seria un largo paseo.

/:::/:/:/…/

Someoka avanzaba con el balón, pero inmediatamente fue atacado por de unas evasivas, finalmente el delantero de fuego consigue el balón y lanza al arco. Se detuvieron un momento jadeantes.

-gane-dijo el realizador del gol

-pues no será así a la próxima-dijo el cabeza de uva rosa tomando el balón y avanzando hacia al arco. El peli crema sonrió y fue a recuperar el balón. Definitivamente se volverían a juntar.

/::::/…/o. o

2 pelilargos cayeron exhaustos sobre una cama. Definitivamente esa tarde había sido un muy duro trabajo, especialmente el camino de la luz, el cual comenzaba con ser payasos…. decir mentiras, intentos de chiste y estupideces por 90 minutos era algo…cansador, además de poner sus vidas en grabe peligro ya que si el chico nieve hubiera podido tirarlos tren abajo lo habría hecho… y ni siquiera pensar si el mata osos hubiera tenido un balón en mano. Luego de eso siguieron 3 horas de…muchas cosas, hasta la llegada a la casa de algo había rondando en la cabeza de cierto peli-radioactivo: -suke-kun no quiero volver a hacer esto nunca más –dijo muy serio sentándose en la cama del cabello de acelga.

-porque dices eso-

-porque...Fubuki es mi amigo y compañero de equipo...realmente no quiero sabotear su oportunidad con Hiroto.

-pero el te gusta-dijo la verdura con hierro sentándose-eso tampoco es justo para ti

-lo se...por eso voy a esforzarme para conquistarlo-termino con un puño en la sonrió.

_Hiroto pov_

_Realmente fue un poco extraña la cita de hoy...aun así me seguiré esforzando por conseguir el amor de Shiro, desde ahora voy a ir enserio…me da un poco de tristeza tener que dejar a Midorikawa de lado, el siempre me ha acompañado,… pero definitivamente…es él? si definitivamente es Shiro, porque lo que creía sentir por Midori es solo…amor fraternal._

**(1):**en mi colegio cuando dan trabajos en grupos dan un tiempo de organización respecto al trabajo durante la clase. Normalmente todos se ponen a conversarXDDDD

**Bueno ese es el 1er capitulo, les gusto, me dejan un review, no les gusto, esta muy malo?**

**Igualmente voy intentar ir mejorando mi escritura para los siguientes capítulos…eso**

**Mata ashita!**


End file.
